Reste Encore
by Doupi
Summary: Rachel supplie son amante de rester avec elle juste une nuit encore. Juste écrit pour le fun et un challenge du forum. Pas vraiment abouti mais elle a le mérite d'exister pour ce couple peu utilisé en français.


Reste encore

Rachel POV

On dit que chaque personne n'est qu'une variation de nous-même. Comme un éléphant rose serait une variation d'un éléphant normal. Mais quand on observe réellement le monde, on se rend compte que certains sont uniques. Qu'ils dégagent une personnalité particulière ou juste qu'ils comptent tellement à vos yeux que vous êtes prêt à sacrifier votre vie sur un signe de leur part, ils ne laissent pas indifférents. Elle ne m'a pas laissée indifférente.

Mon doigt parcoure sa peau, dessinant un petit cercle sur son épaule nue. Je soupire. Dans cinq minutes, elle ouvrira les yeux, me fixera d'un air triste et partira encore une fois. Je le sais, je le vois. Sa respiration est déjà moins profonde, son corps cherche le mien. Elle me serre toujours contre elle quand elle doit m'annoncer qu'elle est attendue ailleurs.

Ma jolie blonde … en couple avec une autre. Je ne suis que la maitresse, je ne serai jamais que la maitresse. C'est encore une nuit où je vais m'endormir sans elle. Si parfois, elle reste jusqu'au petit matin, j'entends plus souvent le son de ses pas qui s'éloignent doucement. Je n'ai alors qu'une bouffée de son parfum pour tenir et mes souvenirs pour me consoler jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Mais cette fois, je refuse qu'elle parte. Je veux qu'elle reste encore. Je veux qu'elle reste au moins jusqu'à demain. Je sais que je suis irrationnelle, qu'elle a cette femme qui l'attend chez eux. Je sais qu'elle s'endormira encore dans d'autres bras. Je sens déjà la solitude bercer mon cœur mais ce soir, ce soir, je ne veux pas renoncer.

Je souhaite qu'elle reste près de moi, proche de moi, avec moi, en moi. Je suis folle de penser ça. Folle de croire qu'elle restera. Il y a pourtant tellement de raisons de tourner la page. C'est une illusion. Quelques soirs par semaine, elle me revient. Elle me promet tellement de choses avant de faire et défaire l'amour quelque fois avec moi. Elle se reposera une seconde dans mes bras avant de s'éclipser dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Et moi, je m'y perds.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, j'ai décidé de la tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à l'aurore. J'espère qu'elle comprendra, qu'elle m'écoutera. Je veux découvrir cette étincelle au fond de ses yeux. Je ne veux que quelques instants avant de les voir s'envoler à jamais. Une heure, une seconde de cette promesse qu'elle me fait à chaque fois. Je veux qu'elle reste là et abandonne femme et enfants pour moi, qu'on soit quitte pour une fois.

Ce soir, j'aimerai qu'elle reste endormie dans mes bras. J'aimerai pouvoir ouvrir mes ailes et voir dans ma nuit qu'elle soit à côté de moi. Ce soir, j'aimerai qu'elle s'endorme avec moi, qu'elle reste encore. Mais elle partira parce que c'est mieux comme ça. Je vais chercher à gagner du temps, juste une heure, une seconde de plus dans ses bras, à peine l'éclat d'une étincelle dans le ciel sombre du soir. Mais à la fin, elle partira parce que c'est mieux comme ça.

Elle ouvre un œil et son regard m'apprend tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir. Elle n'a pas cette étincelle comme à chaque fois que je lui fais l'amour. Elle n'est déjà plus là. Elle est avec eux, loin déjà. Je ne sais plus l'atteindre mais je refuse d'abandonner. Elle me reviendra, elle me reviendra et restera. Dans ma peur, je serre mes bras autour d'elle. Son corps pousse dans le mien, se fond en moi. Nous devons nous et tout s'éclaire.

Ce soir, je souhaite qu'elle ne me demande pas du temps, qu'elle ne me demande pas pourquoi et qu'elle reste avec moi. Je voudrai lui dire, sans réfléchir, que quand je pense nous, je vois l'infini. Parfois, j'aimerai lui poser la question, savoir si sa femme sait qu'elle lui ment, savoir si le ton de sa voix change aussi dans ces moments-là. J'aimerai qu'une fois, elle tienne cette promesse faite tant déjà.

Ce soir, j'aimerai qu'elle vienne vers moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'efface et que je reste là en solitaire. J'imaginerai tout ce que l'on ne sera pas et je vais m'y perdre. J'ai besoin d'elle pour être ma lumière. Je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire que c'est un appel. L'infini nous appelle. Ses doigts desserrent l'emprise de mes mains.

Ce soir, j'aimerai qu'elle suive mon espoir d'un rêve égoïste de vivre seules au monde. Mais elle ne peut pas. Quelque part sur cette terre, des bras s'ouvrent pour l'attendre et vivre son propre rêve égoïste d'un monde immobile et sans douleur. Elle évite mes yeux, ne voyant pas la peine que me cause son retrait.

Et puis, il ne me reste que le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignent doucement. J'avais tellement de peurs de ne pas oser tourner la page. Mais ce soir, ce soir, elle a fait une croix sur nous. Dans la pénombre de mes ténèbres, elle m'a chuchoté quelques mots. Ils ont brisé ses promesses, mes illusions.

Et cette fois, Brittany ne reviendra pas. Parce qu'il y a Santana.


End file.
